


my veins are liquid fire

by cacodaemonia



Category: Girl's Day
Genre: F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacodaemonia/pseuds/cacodaemonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sojin isn't sure when it all went to hell. It might've been when she'd walked in through that door, maybe back when she'd accepted the job. Probably, though, probably, it was when Hyeri had first set eyes on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my veins are liquid fire

**Author's Note:**

> for [kpopv](http://kpopv.livejournal.com/)  
> t b h i only have eyes for sojin so sorry if hyeri is ooc  
> also first girls!! first nc-17!!

Sojin isn't sure when it all went to hell. It might've been when she'd walked in through that door, maybe back when she'd accepted the job. Probably, though, probably, it was when Hyeri had first set eyes on her. Whatever Hyeri wanted, Hyeri got - it was wrong, probably, to blame everything on her, because Hyeri's stare had set something inside her on fire, and she'd made the game too easy for Hyeri to win.

Hyeri's breath is hot on her neck, lips hovering near her ear. "What are you thinking so hard about?" she says, and Sojin hates it, hates how steady Hyeri always sounds, up until she comes, when Sojin's breath hitches just at Hyeri's touch.

"Too much," Sojin says. "You-" she gasps as Hyeri kisses her way down Sojin's neck. "Us."

"Thinking is terrible," Hyeri says, hands sliding up Sojin's thighs. She's got her pinned to the desk - Hyeri's unfairly strong, and Sojin's too willing. She sucks a mark into her collarbone, fingers brushing past the crotch of her panties. Sojin bites back a whine. "Thinking should be banned," Hyeri smirks at her knowingly. "I'm not very good at it."

Hyeri is lying - Sojin's heard all the praises the other teachers, parents sing about her. She's never gotten below a 95 in Sojin's class. In rare moments of vulnerability - moments where Sojin wonders what she's doing, fucking around with a sixteen year old - when Sojin wakes up to Hyeri next to her, face soft and still round with youth, she can see the dark bruises under her eyes that are usually hidden underneath caked on concealer.

Sojin can probably pick Hyeri apart more than either of them are willing to acknowledge. Hyeri likes to be in control - Sojin likes to give it to her. They both know it's a lie, and they both pretend it isn't.

Hyeri unbuttons Sojin's shirt as she kisses her, sloppy and open-mouthed. It's hot, hot, and Sojin burns up underneath Hyeri's fingers. She lays Sojin down on the desk, her breasts spilling out of her bra, and Sojin knows she looks beautiful like this - Hyeri never fails to tell her, how the moonlight hits her, makes her glow.

Tonight is no exception, Hyeri breathing out a "Beautiful," before she takes Sojin's nipple into her mouth. Sojin's back arches off the table, letting out a long-drawn moan. "I love the sounds you make," Hyeri tells her, fingers slipping inside Sojin's panties and rubbing against her sex. Sojin tries to buck into her touch, but Hyeri holds her hip down firmly.

"Nope," she says, popping the 'p' and smirking. Sojin's wet, so wet, so easy for Hyeri, and Hyeri slides a finger inside her. Sojin resists the urge to fuck herself on Hyeri's fingers - the more desperate she is, the more Hyeri likes to tease.

"Please," she whimpers instead, and Hyeri looks pleased, leans down to kiss her. "Alright," she says, "One finger's hardly anything, I suppose." She pulls out and then there's three fingers in here, and Hyeri lets Sojin move now, lets her bring her hips down until they stutter a staccato beat as she squirts hot around Hyeri's fingers. Sojin loves how Hyeri drinks in the sight of her, flushed pink and breasts heaving as she tries to catch her breath.

"My turn," she says, and sits up to catch Hyeri in a kiss. She smiles against Hyeri's lips, hands sliding down to cup her ass. "Let me eat you out." Hyeri makes a sound, half surprise, half arousal.

At some point, Sojin had thought that she could turn back. She's past that point now; somewhere between janitor's closets, walking home in the dark and Hyeri's surprised face, when she's revealed too much of herself, somewhere, Sojin had fallen too far. One day, probably, Hyeri's going to grow up, get tired of her, but until then, Sojin's not going anywhere.


End file.
